


Holding onto faith

by Aquietwriter25



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Anger, CIA, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Pain, Protectiveness, injured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan has made plenty of Enemies working for the CIA, when one goes to the extreme and kidnaps his son Steve. Stan will go to hell and back to get his son safely home. Plenty of Stan and Steve fluff yay, for all you Stan and Steve lovers :D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding onto faith

A/N This idea suddenly popped in my head, wanted to make a longer fiction not based on any episodes.

Summery: Stan has made plenty of Enemies working for the CIA, when one goes to the extreme and kidnaps his son Steve. Stan will go to hell and back to get his son safely home.

Francine smiled silently to herself as she got dinner ready, finally their family night had come. It had been along week of Neglect from her husband to an extent, she knew her husband loved her, and that's all that mattered. Sure she wished he'd be home abit more, spend more time with the kids. With Hayley all grown up married to her husband Jeff, she could understand why Stan didn't spend alot of time with her daughter. She was a woman now but Steve, he was a 15-year-old boy in need of his father. She had seen the look in her son's eye's, the need to get his father's attention.

But Steve was shy he didn't tell anyone what was on his mind, it hurt her to see her son suffer as such. A young man needed his father, but with Jack Stan's father never around she could kinda see why it was hard for Stan to bond with his son. Placing the dinner plates on the table she eagerly waited for Stan and Steve to get home, Hayley was already home from work. Having taken off early just for family night, bless her little heart.

"Francine I'm home!"

Francine smiled warmly at her husband's voice, her heart lept as she felt a pair of arms wound themselves around her waist.

"How was work dear?" Francine asked as Stan kissed her cheek.

"Horrible" Stan stated his attitude now sour, "once again a new Agent who had only been with us a few months got promoted before me, i swear Francine it's like my boss doesn't notice i exist".

"Don't worry Stan" the woman stated as Stan picked up the paper, "you'll get that Promotion eventually".

"That's what i love about you babe" Stan stated with a smile, "you always know how to cheer me up".

"Is dinner ready yet" a voice asked a tall being walked into the room, if you were anyone else you might freak out if an Alien walked into you're kitchen. But the Smith's weren't any regular family, years ago Stan had saved Rodger from becoming an experiment. At first the family had waited for Rodger to get his ship fixed, now however after years he had became part of the family. "I have a date tonight and want to look good for her!".

"Rodger" Stan said warningly "I thought i told you i don't want you going out all over town and freaking everyone out, i could lose my job if you...".

"Oh would you relax" Rodger stated rolling his eye's, "I'm going as one of my personnel, I was thinking mustache,trench coat, you know so i can look mysterious, also i wanted to find something to wear that says come at me baby, but not to despite like".

Flipping the page in his paper Stan just rolled his eye's.

"Hey mom" Hayley stated as she and Jeff walked into the kitchen, "is dinner ready yet? I'm starving".

"Yes dear will eat just as soon as Steve gets home" the woman glanced at her watch, "i wonder what could be keeping him? he knew tonight was Family night".

It wasn't even ten seconds later when Steve's friends Snot and Toshi ran into the kitchen.

"Steve's hurt!" Snot yelled placing both hands on his knees so he could catch his breath, "some men..tried to get him into there car...Steve fought as hard as he could, they beat him up badly!".

"What!" Francine dropped a plate she was holding, before she could even move Stan had jumped out of his seat. .Dashing out of the kitchen.

With Francine,Jeff,Rodger and Hayley not far behind, Stan threw open the door. His heart hammering in his chest almost stopping, as his son laid motionless on the grass. Rushing to his son's side Stan knelt next to the still 15-year-old, placing his hand gently on Steve's shoulder.

"Steve!, Steve, son are you alright!" Stan's shaking became more frantic as Steve didn't utter a word.

Snot had been right his son was completely covered in dirt, there were bruises already forming on his cheeks. Two cuts resides on his shoulder, along with his shirt which was ripped to shreds. When Stan saw the severity of his son's condition the CIA agent saw red, his parental instincts which didn't kick in all that often flaring inside him.

"My baby!" Francine wailed kneeling next to Stan, tears ran down her face as she gently touched her son's cheek.

Rodger who had usually had a comedy comment with every situation remained silent, it wasn't a laughing matter even for him. He had seen the bully's beat Steve up at school, him coming home with bruises and cuts before. But this time it was obvious, if Steve hadn't fought them off he could have seriously been killed. Noticing the tears in Hayley's eye's and Jeff who had fainted, Rodger ushered Hayley towards the front door. Pulling her fainted husband behind him.

"Let's give them some space" Rodger stated quietly, throwing a worrisome gaze back at Steve who had become his best friend for the last 3 years, "your parents can handle it".

Throwing Rodger a Gratitude look Stan's gaze landed back on his son, it had been years since Stan cried. Actual tears yet he found them coursing down his cheeks, wordlessly shrugging off his Suit Stan gently wrapped it around his son's beated body. Heart jolting as Steve gave a small whimper at the touch, being very very gentle he picked his son up cradling him in the crook of his arm.

"Shhh" Stan's voice was low soothing, much different then his normal tone. "It's alright son, Daddy's got you".

"We need to get him to the Hospital" Francine stated rushing towards the house, "ill get my key's".

Without a word Stan got into the passenger's side, careful not to hit his son against anything he pulled the seat back so Steve rested comfortably in his arms. As Francine got into the car neither of them said a word, the rest of the family wordlessly watching as they pulled out of the driveway and took off down the road.

A/N Hey hope you liked my first chapter yay, there will be plenty of Stan and Steve fluff :D.


End file.
